Na polu chwały/Rozdział XVII
Tegoż wieczora, ale już późno w noc, pani Winnicka przyszła do pokoiku krewniaczki i zastawszy panienkę jeszcze nie rozebraną, poczęła z nią rozmawiać. - Nie mogę ochłonąć ze zdziwienia - rzekła - bo prędzej bym się śmierci spodziewała, niż żeby jegomości coś podobnego przyszło do głowy. - I ja się nie spodziewałam. - Jakże tedy? i tak już naprawdę? Sama nie wiem, co myśleć - radować się czy nie?... Bo jużci ksiądz prałat, jako persona duchowna, lepszy ma od świeckich ludzi rozum i to słuszna, co powiada, że będziesz miała nad głową do śmierci dach i do tego swój, nie cudzy; ale z drugiej strony, jegomość leciwy człek i (tu pani Winnicka zniżyła głos)... czy ci go trochę nie strach? - Stało się, i nie ma już e czym myśleć! - odrzekła panna Sienińska. - Jakże to mówisz? - Mówię, żem mu za przytułek, za kawałek chleba wdzięczność powinna i że licha to zapłata - moja osoba, której nikt inny by nie chciał, ale skoro on chce, to jeszcze jego łaska! - On dawno już chciał - rzekła tajemniczo staruszka. - Zawołał mnie dziś po rozmowie z tobą; myślałam, że było co złego w wieczerzy i że będzie łajał - a on nic! Widzę, że jakiś wesół - i nagłe powiada mi nowinę. A pode mną aż nogi zadrżały. Dopiero on mówi: - "Czemuś to wacani -jak żona Lota - w słup soli się zmieniła - cóżem to taki grzyb?" - "Nie! -powiadam -jeno, że to taka niespodziewana rzecz!" A on znów: "Dawna to myśl (mówi), tylko że była jako ryba na dnie, dopóki nie znalazł się ktoś, co jej pomógł na wierzch wypłynąć... I wiesz acani kto?" Byłam pewna, że to ksiądz prałat Tworkowski, ale on rzekł: "Wcale nie ksiądz Tworkowski, jeno pan Grothus..." Nastała chwila milczenia. - A ja myślałam, że to pan Taczewski - rzekła przez zaciśnięte usta panna Sienińska. - Co znowu? Dlaczego Taczewski? - Aby pokazać, że o mnie nie dba. - Ale przecież wiesz, że Taczewski nie widywał się z jegomościa. A ona poczęła powtarzać gorączkowo: - Tak! wiem! co innego miał w głowie! Mniejsza z tym! Nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Nie chcę! nie chcę! Stało się już i dobrze się stało! Suchy, spazmatyczny płacz wstrząsnął jej piersią. Przez chwilę powtarzała jeszcze: "dobrze się stało!", po czym uklękła nagle do pacierzy, które codziennie zwykły były razem odmawiać. I na drugi dzień zeszła ze spokojną już twarzą do świetlicy. Coś jednak się w niej zmieniło, coś pozostało niedomówionym; coś się zamknęło. Nie była smutna, ale stała się nagle jakby o kilka lat starsza i miała w sobie jakąś cichą powagę, tak, że pan Pągowski, który dotychczas liczył się tylko z sobą, począł się mimo woli liczyć i z nią. W ogóle nie mógł się w tym wszystkim połapać, a szczególnie dziwnym wydało mu się to, że czuł jakby jakąś swoją od niej zależność. Począł się obawiać tych myśli, których ona nie wypowiadała, ale które mogła w duszy zamykać - i starał się im zapobiegać, a na ich miejsce podsuwać inne, takie, jakich by sobie w niej życzył. Nawet milczenie pani Winnickiej ciężyło mu i wydawało się podejrzanym, więc nadrabiał fantazją, zagadywał, żartował, ale chwilami błyski niecierpliwości migotały mu w stalowych oczach. Tymczasem wieść o jego oświadczynach rozeszła się po okolicy. Nie robił zresztą on z nich tajemnicy, owszem, oznajmił rzecz listownie Cyprianowiczowi w Jedlince i najbliższym sąsiadom oraz rozpisywał listy do Kochanowskich, do Podlodowskich, do Sulgostowskich, do pana Grothusa i do Krzepeckich, a nawet do dalszych źoninych krewnych, z zaproszeniem na zrękowiny, po których zaraz miał ślub nastąpić. Wolałby był wprawdzie pan Pągowski uzyskać dyspensę nawet i od zapowiedzi, na nieszczęście jednak był to czas wielkiego postu i trzeba było czekać, aż przyjdą i przejdą święta. Zabrał więc obie niewiasty i pojechał z nimi do Radomia, gdzie panna miała robić wyprawę, a on kupować konie, paradniejsze od tych, które były w stajniach bełcząckich. Dochodziły go tam słuchy, że między krewnymi, którzy spodziewali się wziąć wszystko nie tylko po jego nieboszczce żonie, ale nawet i po nim - wre jak w ulu, ale cieszyło go to, gdyż wszystkich z duszy nienawidził i zawsze rozmyślał o tym, jakby im szkodę wyrządzić. Wieści te o zjazdach, szeptach i naradach skracały mu czas w Radomiu, a gdy na koniec wyprawa została ukończona i cugi wraz z nowymi chomątami kupione, wrócili do Bełczączki na samą Wielkanoc. Goście też poczęli się zjeżdżać prawie równo z nimi, gdyż zrękowiny miały się odbyć w trzecie święto. Pierwsi przybyli Krzepeccy, najbliżsi zarazem sąsiedzi i krewni: ojciec, starzec blisko ośmdziesiątki, z twarzą sępa, słynny ze skąpstwa; trzy córki, z których najmłodsza Tekla, hoże i wesołe dziewczę - i dwie starsze, Agnieszka i Joanna, niemłode, zapalczywe pannice z wiecznymi wypiekami na policzkach, a wreszcie syn Marcjan, przezywany w okolicy Pniakiem. I słusznie nosił to przezwisko, albowiem na pierwszy rzut oka był istotnie do grubego pnia podobny. Piersi i bary miał potężne, ale nogi pałąkowate i tak krótkie, że wyglądał prawie na karła. Ręce natomiast dochodziły mu aż do kolan. Niektórzy mieli go za garbatego, nie był on jednakże garbaty, tylko głowę miał tak pozbawioną szyi i tak nisko osadzoną w kadłubie, że wysokie barki dochodziły mu prawie do uszu. Z tej głowy patrzyły wypukłe, lubieżne oczy i twarz miał do koźlej głowy podobną; podobieństwo to powiększała jeszcze niewielka broda, którą jakby umyślnie i wbrew powszechnemu zwyczajowi nosił. Wojskowo nie sługiwał, bo go w chorągwiach wyśmiewano, z którego powodu liczne odbywał swego czasu pojedynki. W krótkim, pękatym ciele posiadał niezwykłą siłę i ludzie obawiali się go powszechnie, był to bowiem burda i zawalidroga, któren rad okazji szukał, a we wszelkich zajściach okazywał jakąś zwierzęcą zapalczywość. Raz poranił ciężko w Radomiu swego stryjecznego brata, Krzepeckiego, pięknego i dobrego młodziana, któren omal z ran nie umarł. Bały się go siostry, a nawet i ojciec - on zaś czuł respekt tylko przed Taczewskim, o którego biegłości w szermierce wiedział, i przed Bukojemskimi, z których jeden, a mianowicie Łukasz, przerzucił go niegdyś jak wiązkę słomy przez wysoki parkan w Jedlni. Reputację miał wielkiego lubieżnika - i to była prawda. Pan Pągowski wyłusknął go przed kilkoma laty z domu za to, że w zbyt koźli sposób patrzył na małą jeszcze wówczas pannę Sienińską. Ale że od owego zajścia upłynęło kilka lat i że spotykali się potem i w Radomiu, i w domach sąsiedzkich, przeto zaprosił go teraz wraz z całą rodziną na uroczystość familijną. Zaraz po Krzepeckich przyjechali Sulgostowscy, dwaj bracia bliźniacy, tak do siebie podobni, że gdy włożyli jednakie kontusze, nikt ich nie umiał rozróżnić; potem troje dalszych Sulgostowskich zza Przytyka - i liczna, bo z dziewięciu osób złożona, a urodziwa rodzina Zabierzowskich. Z sąsiedztwa przybył pan Cyprianowicz, ale sam, bo syn wyruszył już do chorągwi; pan starosta Podlodowski, niegdy plenipotent potężnego pana na Zamościu; państwo Kochanowscy, księża z Przytyka, ksiądz prałat Tworkowski z Radomia, który miał pierścionki błogosławić - i sporo pomniejszej szlachty z bliższych i dalszych stron; niektórzy nawet bez zaproszenia, w tej słusznej myśli, że gość, choćby całkiem nieznany, zawsze będzie z otwartymi rękoma przyjęty - i że gdy zdarza się sposobność jedzenia i picia, to nie należy jej opuszczać. Zaroił się tedy podwórzec w Bełczączce od bryk i powozów, stajnie od koni, oficyny od wszelakiej służby, a dwór od barwnych kontuszów, od szabel, od golonych łbów, i pełno w nim było łaciny, niewieściego szczebiotania, lamówek, robronów i rozmaitych "angażantów". Latały dziewki służebne z gorącą wodą, pijana czeladź z gąsiorami win zacnych, z kuchni dymiło się od rana do wieczora jak ze smolarni, a okna dworu świeciły i płonęły wieczorami tak, że aż na całym dziedzińcu było widno. A śród tego rozgardiaszu chodził po pokojach pan Pągowski, trochę pyszny, poważny, ale zarazem jakby odmłodniały, strojny w karmazyny i z szablą jasną od klejnotów, którą panna Sienińską po możnych niegdyś przodkach jako jedyne wiano odziedziczyła. Chodził, zapraszał, czasem gdy chwytał go zawrót głowy, opierał się rękoma o poręcz krzeseł, i znów chodził, częstował gości-personatów, szurgał nogami, zbliżając się do starszych niewiast, ale przede wszystkim wodził coraz bardziej rozkochanymi oczyma za "swoją Anulą", która w tym tłumie różnobarwnym, śród spojrzeń często niechętnych, często zazdrosnych, a czasem i pożądliwych, kwitła biała jak lilia, słodka, może trochę smutna, a może tylko ważnością tego, co ją miało spotkać, przejęta. Aż wieczorem trzeciego święta, we wtorek, zagrzmiały z dziedzińca domowe moździerze oznajmiając gościom i włości, że chwila uroczysta zrękowin nadeszła. Ustawili się tedy w świetlicy półkolem wszyscy goście: niewiasty i mężczyźni, we wspaniałych strojach grających jak tęcza przy blasku świec jarzących, a naprzeciw nich stanął pan Pągowski z panną Anną Sienińską. Uczyniła się cisza, tylko oczy wszystkie utkwione byty w oblubienicę, która ze spuszczonymi oczyma, ze skupieniem i powagą na twarzy, bez uśmiechu, ale i nie żałosna, wyglądała jakby uśpiona. Ksiądz prałat Tworkowski, mając przy sobie Tecię Krzepecką trzymającą srebrną tackę z pierścieniami, sam przybrany w komżę, wysunął się z półkola i rozpoczął przemowę do przyszłych nowożeńców. Mówił uczenie, długo i wymownie, wywodząc co to były sponsalia de futuro i jak wielką wagę przywiązywał do zrękowin Kościół od pierwszych czasów chrześcijaństwa. Cytował Tertuliana i sobór trydencki, i opinie różnych uczonych kanonistów, po czym dopiero zwróciwszy się do pana Pągowskiego i do panny Sienińskiej jął przekładać im, jak mądre było ich postanowienie, jak wielkie świadczą sobie wzajem dobrodziejstwo i jak przyszła ich szczęśliwość od nich samych tylko zależy. Słuchali tego z podziwem zgromadzeni, ale zarazem i niecierpliwością, gdyż jako krewni, którym wymykało się dziedzictwo, niechętnie patrzyli na ów związek. Sam pan Gedeon, który od dłuższego stania dostawał zawrotu głowy, począł przestępować z nogi na nogę i dawać znaki oczyma prałatowi, by skończył, co ów nierychło spostrzegłszy pobłogosławił wreszcie pierścionki i założył je na palce oblubieńców. Wówczas zagrzmiały znów armatki na dziedzińcu, a z chóru w izbie stołowej ozwała się hucznie kapela złożona z pięciu grzecznie grających Żydków radomskich. Goście przychodzili teraz kolejno składać życzenia gospodarzowi i pannie - po największej części kwaśne i nieszczere. Dwie starsze panny Krzepeckie dygały wprost drwiąco przed "wujną", a pan Marcjan całując jej ręce polecał się jej przyszłym łaskom z tak koźlim wzrokiem, że pan Pągowski powinien by go był na dobrą sprawę powtórnie z domu wyłuskać. Lecz inni - dalsi krewni a lepsi i mniej chciwi ludzie - życzyli szczerzej i goręcej. Tymczasem otworzono szeroko drzwi do izby stołowej; pan Pągowski podał ramię narzeczonej, a za nimi ruszyły inne pary, wśród migotania i chwiejby płomyków od świec, którą spowodował nagły, wpadający aż do sieni, chłodny przewiew powietrza. Z tej sieni napływała czeladź, już na wpół pijana, z niezliczoną ilością potraw i gąsiorów z winem. W izbie stołowej od ciągłego otwierania drzwi panował chłód tak mocny, że biesiadników, gdy siedli za stołem, aż dreszcz przejął w pierwszej chwili, a z powodu ciągłej chwiejby płomyków świec cała izba, mimo pięknej zastawy, wydała się im dość ciemną i ponurą. Lecz należało się spodziewać, że wino prędko rozgrzeje krew w żyłach, a wina nie pożałował pan Pągowski. Był to człek raczej skąpy na co dzień, natomiast w wyjątkowych okazjach lubił popisać się tak, by długo o nim mówili. Zdarzyło się to i teraz. Za każdym biesiadnikiem stał pachoł z omszałym gąsiorem, a nawet i pod stołem było ukrytych kilkunastu czeladzi z butlami, aby na wypadek gdy gość nie mogący pić więcej wsunie kielich między kolana, napełnić mu go natychmiast. Olbrzymie pijackie szklenice, roztruhany, kusztyki lśniły przed każdym nakryciem, tylko przed niewiastami stały mniejsze, włoskie albo też francuskie kieliszki. Goście nie obsiedli jednakże całego stołu, gdyż pan Pągowski kazał dać więcej nakryć, niż było biesiadników. Ksiądz prałat rzucił oczyma na owe puste miejsca i począł chwalić gościnność domu i gospodarza, ale ponieważ głos miał zawsze bardzo donośny, a przy tym podniósł się w tej chwili nieco z krzesła, chcąc sobie ułożyć wygodniej fałdy sutanny, więc obecni sądzili, że chce wznieść pierwszy toast, i uciszyli się wszyscy. - Słuchamy! - ozwało się kilka głosów. - Ej, nie ma czego - odrzekł wesoło ksiądz. - Nie toast to jeszcze żaden, choć wkrótce przyjdzie i na to pora, bo widzę, jak niektórzy z ichmościów trą sobie zawczasu czupryny, a pan Kochanowski już szepce do siebie, i na palcach coś liczy. Trudno, mości panie! od kogóż, jak nie od Kochanowskiego, rytmów wyglądać. Ja jeno chciałem rzec, iż chwalebny to jest staropolski zwyczaj te nakrycia dla niespodzianych gości. - Ba - rzekł pan Pągowski - jak się dom w nocy świeci, to z ciemności zawsze ktoś może nadjechać... - A może kto i jedzie - ozwał się pan Kochanowski. - Może pan Grothus? - Nie... pan Grothus na sejmie. Jeśli ktoś nadjedzie, to całkiem nieoczekiwany. - Ale go nie usłyszymy, bo ziemia miękka. - A no! pies pod oknem szczeka. Nuż się ktoś zjawi. - Z tej strony nikt się nie zjawi, bo to okna na sad. - I co prawda, to pies wyje, nie szczeka. Jakoż tak było. Pies ozwał się raz, drugi i trzeci, po czym szczekanie jego zmieniło się w niskie, posępne wycie. Pan Pągowski wzdrygnął się mimo woli, przypomniał sobie bowiem, jak przed wielu, wielu laty, w innych okolicach, w jego dworze leżącym o milę od zamku pomorzańskiego, na Rusi, tak samo psy wyły przed nagłym napadem Tatarów. A pannie Sienińskiej przyszła do głowy myśl, że już jej nikogo czekać nie wolno i że ktokolwiek by nadjechał z ciemności do oświeconego dworu, to już nadjedzie za późno. Lecz i innym uczestnikom uczyniło się jakoś dziwnie, tym bardziej że do pierwszego psa przyłączył się drugi - i za oknem rozległo się podwójne wycie. Więc mimo woli słuchali w przykrym milczeniu, które dopiero po chwili przerwał Marcjan Krzepecki. - Nic nam po takim gościu, na którego psi wyją - rzekł. - Wina! - zawołał pan Pągowski. Ale puchary były pełne, więc nie trzeba było nalewać. Stary Krzepecki, ojciec Marcjana, podniósł się ociężale z krzesła, chcąc widocznie przemówić. Wszyscy zwrócili na niego oczy, a starsi poczęli otaczać dłońmi uszy, aby lepiej dosłyszeć, co powie, lecz on jął tylko poruszać przez dłuższą chwilę ustami, przy czym broda schodziła mu się prawie z nosem, albowiem wcale nie miał zębów. Tymczasem, pomimo że na dworze była odwilż i ziemia miękka, z drugiej strony dworu dał się słyszeć jakby głuchy turkot - i rozlegał się dość długo, jakby ktoś dwa razy objeżdżał dziedziniec. Więc stary Krzepecki, który już był podniósł kielich, postawił go znów na stole i począł patrzyć na drzwi. A za nim uczynili to wszyscy inni. - Zobaczyć, kto przyjechał! - rzekł do czeladnika pan Pągowski. Pachołek skoczył i zaraz potem powrócił. - Nie masz nikogo - rzekł. - To dziwne - ozwał się prałat Tworkowski - słychać było wyraźnie. - Wszyscy słyszeliśmy - odrzekł jeden z bliźniaków Sulgostowskich. - I psy przestały wyć - dodał drugi. Wtem drzwi od sieni, widocznie źle zamknięte przez czeladnika, otworzyły się same i do izby wpadł znowu powiew tak silny, że zgasił od razu kilkanaście świec. - Co to jest? zamykać drzwi! Świece gasną! - ozwało się kilka głosów. Lecz wraz z powiewem wleciał do pokoju jakby przestrach. Pani Winnicka, osoba bojaźliwa i przesądna, poczęła się żegnać głośno: - W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha... - Cicho, acani! - rzekł pan Pągowski. Po czym zwróciwszy się do panny Anny ucałował jej rękę. - Nie pomiesza mi radości byle zgaszona świeca - rzekł - i daj Bóg być jeno do końca życia tak szczęśliwym, jako w tej chwili jestem, prawda, Anulko? A ona również pochyliła się do jego dłoni. - Prawda, opiekunie - rzekła. - Amen! - dokończył prałat. I powstawszy począł mówić: - Mości państwo! skoro ów niespodziany odgłos powariował widocznie koncept panu cześnikowi Krzepeckiemu, niechże ja pierwszy będę tłumaczem tych afektów, którymi goreją dla przyszłych nowożeńców nasze corda. Więc zanim zawołamy: "o Hymen, o Hymenaios", zanim, rzymskim obyczajem, Thalassiusa, nadobnego młodziana, przyzywać zaczniemy, co daj Bóg, aby jak najprędzej się stało, wznieśmy ex imo ten pierwszy toast za ich pomyślność i za ich przyszłą szczęśliwość: vivant, crescant, floreant! - Vivant! vivant! - zagrzmiały wszystkie głosy. Ozwała się wraz radomska kapela, a za oknami woźnice poczęli palić w ciemności z batów. Czeladź podniosła też okrzyk w całym domu, a w izbie, wśród ciągłych wiwatów, grały łykające wino krtanie: - Vivant, crescant! floreant!... Długo trwały okrzyki, tupania nogami, dźwięki z trąb i palba z batów- i uciszyło się dopiero, gdy pan Pągowski wstał, podniósł kielich i ozwał się gromkim głosem: - Mnie wielce miłościwi, a najmilsi sercu mojemu goście i krewni!... Zanim moją całą wdzięczność niedołężnymi słowy wypowiem, naprzód uderzę wam czołem za ona życzliwość braterską i sąsiedzką, którąście mi okazali zebrawszy się tak licznie pod moim ubogim dachem... Lecz słowa: "pod moim ubogim dachem" wymówił jakimś dziwnym, cichszym i jakby pokorniejszym głosem, po czym siadł znowu i pochylił głowę tak, że czołem wsparł się istotnie o stół - a goście aż się zdziwili, że człowiek zwykle tak chłodny i dumny ozwał się z taką serdecznością. Pomyśleli jednak, że wielkie szczęście roztapia choćby najtwardsze serca - i czekając, co dalej powie, patrzyli tymczasem na jego siwą czuprynę, wciąż o krawędź stołu opartą. - Cicho! słuchamy! - ozwały się głosy. I rzeczywiście zapadła głęboka cisza. Lecz pan Pągowski nie poruszył się wcale. - Co waści? co to jest?... Na Boga! - Mów waść! - zawołał prałat. Ale pan Pągowski odpowiedział tylko okropnym chrapnięciem, przy czym kark i ramiona poczęty mu drgać nagle. Panna Sienińska zerwała się z miejsca blada jak ściana i zaczęta krzyczeć przerażonym głosem: - Opiekunie! Opiekunie!... Przy stole uczynił się rum i zamieszanie. Zabrzmiały okrzyki i pytania. Otoczono Pągowskiego kołem, prałat chwycił go za ramiona i przechylił na poręcz krzesła; inni jęli go zlewać wodą, inni wrzeszczeli, by przenieść go na łoże i puszczać mu krew co prędzej. Niektóre z niewiast poklękały, niektóre biegały jak szalone po izbie z przeraźliwym lamentem i jękami - a pan Pągowski z zadartą w tył głową, z nabranymi jak postronki żyłami na czole i zamkniętymi oczyma chrapał i rzęził coraz rozgłośniej... Nieoczekiwany gość przybył istotnie z ciemności i wstąpił do jego dworu - straszny i nieubłagany. Na polu chwały 17